Fall For You
by greenandred
Summary: Sebuah kisah tetang Albus Potter dan Scorpius Malfoy


**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

**Pairing: Albus P & Scorpius M**

**Rated: T**

**Warning(s): **

**OOC, Sho-ai, un-bete'd, don't like don't read.**

--

--

--

**Fall For You**

**by**

**greenandred**

--

--

--

Sesosok remaja laki-laki berumur lima belas tahunan dengan mata hijau dan rambut hitam berantakan serta seragam Hogwarts lengkap terlihat keluar dari balik dinding batu yang diketahui sebagai pintu masuk ke ruang asrama Slytherin sendirian. Wajah anak itu terlihat sangat serius, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat berat seperti...mungkin saja dia tengah berpikir tentang populasi naga di seluruh dunia yang belakang ini sangat susah dikendalikan atau jembalang-jembalang di kebun rumah kakek-neneknya–The Burrow–yang semakin hari semakin susah untuk dibasmi. Siapa tahu?

Kelihatannya anak laki-laki ini juga tidak terlalu sadar akan keadaan di sekililingnya karena saat seseorang menepuk punggunggya pelan dia melompat sampai hampir setinggi satu meter dari lantai batu tempatnya berpijak saking kagetnya.

"Arrghh!! Victoire! Terima kasih atas sapaan paginya!" anak itu berkata saat dia telah mengetahui siapa orang yang berani-beraninya mengagetkannya sampai setengah hidup begitu.

"Pagi, Al," sapa seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut pirang panjang nan indah dan mata cokelat madu yang dua tahun lebih tua dari pemuda itu, Al.

"Hrm," geram Al kesal yang masih berusaha menenangkan kembali detak jantungnya yang masih saja belum teratur.

"Kau sedang mikirin apa sih? Kelihatannya serius sekali?" Victoire bertanya sambil menjejeri Al yang sudah melangkah menuju ke Aula Besar.

"Tidak ada," jawab Al singkat sambil terus berjalan.

"Oh," tanggap Victoire. Sebenarnya dia tidak percaya sama sekali pada perkataan sepupunya itu. Dia kenal betul siapa itu Albus Severus Potter dan memaksanya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia bagi dengan orang lain sama sekali sama saja dengan mencoba berdiskusi dengan para goblin yang emasnya telah dicuri. Jadi Victoire membiarkan sepupunya lepas kali ini.

"Hei, kau ke Hogsmeade besok?" Victoire bertanya lagi, berusaha untuk mengembalikan keceriaan sepupunya yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini menurun drastis dengan cara menularinya dengan semangat akhir pekan Hogsmeade yang biasanya sangat ampuh.

"Yah, berhubung aku tidak ada latihan Quidditch atau apapun besok aku bakal ikut. Tenang saja," jawab Al sambil sedikit tersenyum pada Victoire. Namun gadis itu tahu bahwa itu hanyalah senyum terpaksa saja.

"Bagus kalau begitu," gadis berambut pirang itu membalas ceria. Kemudian sisa perjalanan mereka dihabiskan untuk mendiskusikan tentang produk baru dari toko paman mereka, George, yang sepertinya disebut dengan 'The Petrifier'. Produk yang disamarkan menjadi kue labu atau permen coklat yang bisa membekukan orang selama satu jam. Hebatnya lagi orang itu akan lupa apa yang terjadi sebelumnya saat dia sadar satu jam sesudahnya. Jadi kau bakal aman kalau kau mau mencobanya pada guru atau pada Filch.

Victoire dan Albus berpisah di pintu masuk Aula besar. Albus berjalan ke meja Slytherin di salah satu sudut ruangan sementara Victoire bergabung dengan teman-teman Ravenclaw-nya di sisi lain ruangan.

"Hei, Scorpy," sapa Albus ceria saat dia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah pemuda berambut pirang pucat dan mata kelabu gelap dengan lencana Prefek di dadanya, Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hn," ujar pemuda itu singkat. Al sedikit mengernyit mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu. Sejak beberapa minggu ini sikap Scorpius jadi berubah drastis padanya. Scorpius jadi pendiam sekali akhir-akhir ini dan hal ini hanya terjadi jika dia berada dalam radius sepuluh kaki dari Al. Jika dia tengah berada dengan teman-temannya yang lain sikapnya jadi biasa lagi. Al juga merasa Scorpius terus saja menghindarinya dari waktu ke waktu. Jika dia melihat Al di koridor dia pasti akan cepet-cepat kabur sebelum Al mengajaknya bicara.

Hal ini mau tak mau sangat mengganggu ketenangan hidup Al. Bagaimana tidak? Sahabat yang telah kau kenal selama lima tahun tiba-tiba jadi tidak menghiraukanmu sama sekali tanpa alasan yang jelas? Apa kau yakin kau bisa tidur nyenyak dengan masalah begitu? Bagi Al jawabannya sudah tentu tidak. Selama beberapa minggu ini Al sudah berusaha mencari tahu apa penyebab Scorpius jadi memperlakukan dia seakan dia ini cuma debu di udara saja. Dia juga sudah introspeksi diri kalau-kalau saja di telah melakukan kesalahan padap sahabatnya itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Dia masih tidak tahu alasan kenapa Scorpius jadi acuh begitu padanya. Hal itu jugalah yang selama beberapa hari ini dia pikirkan.

"Kau ikut ke Hogsmeade besok, Sorpy?" Al berusaha membuat percakapan sambil mengambil sepiring roti bakar dan mulai memakannya.

"Hn," lagi-lagi hanya kata itu yang dia dapat sebagai jawaban dan Scorpius masih tidak memandangnya. Cukup sudah. Albus mendorong piring sarapannya menjauh darinya dan mengubah posisi duduknya agar dia bisa memandang Scorpius seutuhnya.

"Scorpy, kenapa kau–"

"Aku selesai. Bye," potong Scorpius sambil berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar dari Aula Besar tanpa sekalipun menoleh kepada Al yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi wajah terluka.

Dia bahkan tidak memanggil namanya.

--

--

"Hello, Earth to Albus Severus Potter?"

Al tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara itu tepat di telinganya dan sebuah tangan kecil–setidaknya dibandingkan dengan tangan Al tangan itu lebih kecil– dikibas-kibaskan di depan wajahnya.

Al mendongak dan mendapati seorang anak perempuan berambut merah menyala lebat dan bermata biru di hadapannya.

"Eh?" ucap Al bodoh. Gadis itu menghela nafas putus asa melihat kebodohan saudaranya itu. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di depan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Ada apa, Al?" tanya gadis itu setelah meletakkan setumpuk buku setebal batu bata dan tasnya yang berat di atas meja.

"Apa maksudmu, Rose?" Albus balik bertanya, pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau tahu, Al, kemampun aktingmu itu sangat parah. Sekarang ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," perintah gadis itu, Rose, dengan tegas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh," Al berusaha meyakinkan anak pamannya itu. Namun, seperti yang sudah diketahuinya dengan pasti, Rose tidak akan percaya dengan sanggahan lemah macam itu dan malah meberinya tatapan tajam yang pasti akan menghancurkan dinding apapun saking tajamnya. Kalau ada yang bisa mengalahkan argumen dan kegigihan pendirian Albus Potter, Rose Weasley lah orangnya. Juga Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus menghela nafas kalah. Lagi pula dia tidak yakin dia akan bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

"Oke, akan aku ceritakan,"

"Good boy," senyum Rose mengembang, "Nah, apa masalahmu?"

"Scorpius Malfoy," ucap Albus sambil mengurut-urut pelipisnya yang tegang.

"Sepertinya masalahmu tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari Malfoy yang satu itu ya?" ucap Rose dengan sesuatu seperti seringaian licik terpasang di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau masih ingat, saat tahun lalu kau jadi uring-uringan sendiri? Saat kau akhirnya jebol dan membombardirku dengan cerita bahwa pikiranmu itu selalu didominasi oleh Scorpius dan itu sangat mengganggumu? Saat akhirnya kau kusadarkan bahwa perasaanmu padanya itu bukan hanya perasaan seorang sahabat kepada sahabatnya yang lain?" Rose bertanya, masih dengan seringai itu di wajahnya. Albus mengangguk perlahan. Ya, Albus memang sedikit berbeda. Dia adalah peyuka sesama jenis. Yah, sebenarnya sih dia hanya menyukai Scorpius seorang saja. Orang lain–baik laki-laki ataupun perempuan– tidak ada yang bisa membuat Albus tertarik barang seujung kuku pun pada mereka. Tapi siapa peduli? Cinta tidak peduli gender. Itulah prinsip Albus selama ini.

"Yah, jadi kenapa sekarang?"

"Dia seperti yang sedang menghindariku saja," akhirnya, untuk yang kesekian kalinya Albus mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Rose. Tentang bagaimana Scorpius mengacuhkannya dan bagaiman hal itu mebuatanya frustasi dan menyakitinya.

"Hm, kurasa kau harus bicara pada Scorpius sendiri kalau begitu," ucap Rose menyimpulkan saat Albus mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengajaknya bicara baik-baik sementara orangnya sendiri selalu menghindariku seakan-akan aku ini gargoyle atau yang semacamnya?" protes Albus.

"Gunakan otakmu, Al. Aku tahu kau tidak sebodoh itu. Biar kuberi petunjuk. Besok adalah akhir pekan Hogsmeade. Gunakan kesempatan itu sebaik mungkin. Kalau perlu paksa dia," terkadang perkataan Rose itu memang sedikit menggigit.

"Kenapa kau jadi bersemangat seperti itu sih?" tanya Albus sedikit curiga.

"Albus, aku hanya mencoba memberi solusi untuk masalhmu di sini. Terserah kau kalau kau mau menganggapku terlalu bersemangat atau apa. Itu adalah satu-satunya solusi yang bisa kuberikan. Atu kau mau menggantungkan hubungan kalian begitu saja?" ujar Rose sedikit emosi.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan coba," ucap Albus setelah bepikir sejenak.

"Bagus. Sekarang, pergi tidur sana. Aku yakin kau sangat memerlukannya," ujar Rose sambil menarik salah satu buku tebalnya dan mulai mencari-cari halaman tertentu.

"Kau benar, Rose. Aku capek sekali. 'Night, Rosy," ucap Albus sambil menyandang tasnya dan berdiri dari bangkunya.

"'Night, Al," jawab Rose tanpa mendongak dari bukunya.

--

--

"Morning, Little Brother!!"

Hampir saja Al jatuh dari tangga depan pintu masuk kastil Hogwarts seandainya dia tidak buru-buru menyambar syal orang yang telah mengagetkannya itu.

"Al!! Kau mau membunuhku ya?!" hardik James sambil menyentakkan syal merah tuanya dari tangan adik lak-lakinya dan membenarkan posisinya di lehernya sementara Lily, Rose, dan Hugo yang tadi berjalan bersama James terkikik geli.

"Kau yang bakal membuat aku mati muda! Apa maksud teriakan dan pukulanmu tadi itu hah?!" Al membalas tak kalah sengit.

"Cukup kalian berdua! Ayo cepat jalan! Kita menghalangi pintu masuk," Rose menyela mereka sebelum terjadi keributan yang lebih lanjut. Akhirnya serombongan anak-anak Weasley dan Potter itu berjalan bersama ke Hogsmeade sambil menobrol dan sesekali saling melempar bola salju pada yang lain.

Sesampainya di desa yang sudah berwarna putih karena salju itu–sekarang sudah bulan Februari awal– mereka langsung menuju ke toko lelucon paman mereka, 'Weasley's Wizard', untuk membeli barang-barang lelucon baru. Hanya Rose yang tidak beli apa-apa di toko itu. Kemudian mereka mempir ke Honeydukes dan ke toko buku untuk beli coklat perkamen dan pena bulu atau tinta baru dan akhirnya duduk-duduk di dalam Three Broomsticks yang hangat dengat sebotol butterbeer di tangan masing-masing.

Mereka berbicara tentang entah apapun itu hal yang terlintas di kepala mereka dengan heboh. Mulai dari PR, Quidditch, sampai gosip-gosip yang bereadar di dalam Hogwarts.

"Wah, sepertinya gosip antara Teddy dengan Victoire itu benar! Coba lihat!" ucap James tiba-tiba dan menunjuk ke arah jendela Three Broomsticks ke arah jalan utama desa yang terlihat dengan jelas dari tempat mereka duduk saat itu. Di sana mereka melihat Teddy Lupin dan Victoire Weasley sedang berjalan bersama, bergandengan, dan sedang tertawa-tawa sendiri seakan hanya ada mereka berdua saja di jalan yang ramai oleh lalu lalang orang itu.

"Hm, aku turut bahagia untuk mereka," ucap Rose sambil menyesap butterbeernya lagi.

"Mereka pasangan yang serasi," Lily mengangguk menyetujui.

Dan pembicaraan itu berlanjut tanpa perhatian dari Al karena saat dia menoleh ke jendela untuk yang kedua kalinya dia melihat sekelebat warna pirang pucat di kerumunan.

"Aku duluan. Jangan tunggu aku," ujar Al sambil berjalan terburu-buru ke luar dari Three Broomsticks. Rose tersenyum melihat keterburu-buruan Al itu sementara yang lain hanya mengangkat bahu mereka melihat keantikan pemuda yang satu itu. Sudah biasa.

Al berusah mengejar jejak Scorpius dan akhirnya bisa meihatnya lagi. Kemudian dia sadar ke mana Scorpius menuju, Shrieking Shack. Yah, entah kenapa Scorpius memepunyai ketertarian khusus pada gubuk yang sudah hampir roboh dan menyedihkan itu. Scorpius berhenti di luar pagar pembatas yang mengelilingi gubug tua itu. Gubug itu masih sama tuanya, sama menyedihkannya, dan sama rapuhnya seperti saat terakhir kalinya Al melihatnya dua bulan lalu dengan Scorpius.

Al kemudian berjalan mendekati Scorpius.

"Al?" ujar pemuda pirang itu saat dia menoleh dan melihat sahabatnya itu tengah bersusah payah melewati tumpukan salju menuju ke tempatnya berdiri.

"Hei, Scorpy," ujar Al sambil tersenyum lebar pada Scorpius dia yakin melihat ujung-ujung bibir pemuda itu terangkat beberapa mili sebelum dia berbalik menghadap gubug lagi dan menggumamkan kata kebesarannya, "Hn."

"Untuk entah keberapa kalinya selama tiga tahun ini, Scorpy, apa menariknya gubug tua ini hingga kau rela menghabiskan akhir pekan Hogsmeade-mu yang berharga ini hanya untuk memandanginya seharian?" Albus bertanya saat dia sampai di sebelah Scorpius, walaupun di antara mereka masih ada jarak sekitar satu setengah meter.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya berpikir kalau gubug ini sangat menarik," jawab Scorpius tanpa memandang Albus.

"Hm, apa ada hubungannya dengan kesenanganmu dengan arang-barang antik itu?" tanya Albus ingin tahu. Scorpius menoleh memandangnya.

"Mungkin," jawab Scorpius perlahan sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gubug itu lagi.

Keheningan yang sedikit tidak mengenakkan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat setelah itu. Keduanya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada yang lain. Namun sepertinya sangat sulit untuk membuka mulut mereka. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit hanya berdiam diri, Albus memebaranikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Kau tidak menghindar kali ini, Scorpy?"

Scorpius seperti sudah mengharapkan pertanyaan itu untuk ditanyakan oleh Albus. Dia menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sudah lelah, Albus," ucap Scorpius dengan suara rendah. Albus memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku sudah lelah untuk menghindarimu. Aku sudah lelah untuk lari dari kenyataan yang benar-benar tidak bisa kupungkiri. Aku sudah lelah untuk takut pada hasil akhir yang akan kudapat," Scorpius menjawab pandangan tanya Albus itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Albus mengernyit semakin dalam. Scorpius menghela nafas lagi, seakan mencoba untuk menghilangkan suatu beban dari pundaknya sebelum berjalan mendekati Albus. Dia hanya meninggalkan jarak sekitar tiga puluh senti di antara mereka.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Albus Severus Potter," ucap Scorpius dengan memandang lurus-lurus ke dalam mata hijau Albus yang membesar sampai dua kali lipat dari ukuran normal saat mendengar suara rendah Scorpius itu.

"Ap-pa?" gagap Albus, masih mengira kalau telinganya sudah salah tangkap.

"Aku mencintaimu, Al. Selalu mencintaimu sejak pertemuan kita yang pertama di kereta sekolah dulu. Aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu saat aku menatap matamu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Saat aku mendengar suaramu, saat aku menlihat senyum dan tawamu, saat kau menyebutkan namamu dan saat kita berjabat tangan untuk yang pertama kalinya saat di kereta dulu. Dan selama empat setengah tahun ini perasaanku padamu terus bertambah dan bertambah sampai-sampai aku merasa dadaku bisa meledak saking besar perasaanku padamu. Aku mencintaimu, Albus," ucap Scorpius panjang lebar. Berusaha untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya itu.

"A-apa-a?" Scorpius menggeram tak sabar melihat ke-lola-an sahabatnya itu muncul di saat-saat serius begini. Terkadang dia juga bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada orang se-lemot Albus ini.

"Mungkin ini bakal lebih efektif dari pada kata-kata," ucap Scorpius sebelum melangkah maju, menutup jarak yang tadi dia ciptakan di antaranya dan Albus.

Jika mungkin mata hijau Albus bertambah besar lagi saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan lembut menyentuhnya di bibir. Kemudian sesuatu itu mulai bergerak lembut di atas bibirnya dan dia merasakan tangan dingin seseorang berada pada kedua sisi pipinya yang ia yakin sudah semerah apel sekarang.

Kemudian kesadaran mengguyurnya seperti air es; Scorpius Malfoy menciumnya. Scorpius Malfoy, sahabatnya, keturunan terakhir keluarga bangsawan Malfoy yang paling muda, Prefek Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, salah satu seeker terbaik yang pernah dimiliki rumah asrama Slytherin sekaligus juga cinta pertamanya, menciumnya. Di bibir, kalau boleh menambahkan.

Albus hanya bisa berdiri dengan mata terbelalak selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia merasakan lidah Scorpius menjilat kecil bibir bagian bawahnya. Dia pun tersadar dari trans-nya dan langsung mempersilakan lidah hangat Malfoy muda itu untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Mata hijaunya perlahan tertutup dan tangannya meraih ke belakang kepala Scorpius dan menekannya, berusaha untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka karena kebutuhan udara. Walaupun begitu tangan mereka tidak melepaskan satu sama lain. Albus kemudian memeluk Scorpius erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Albus," ujar Scorpius sekali lagi, didikuti dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut di tengkut dan leher Albus.

"Lalu kenapa kau menhindariku selama beberapa meinggu terakhir ini? Kenapa kau tidak bilang lebih awal?" tanya Albus lirih. Suaranya agak tercekat karena menahan tangis bahagia yang mengancam akan jatuh setiap saat dari matanya.

"Sudah kubilang aku takut," jawab Scorpius.

"Jangan pernah takut untuk mengatakan apapun padaku lagi, Scorpy," ucap Albus sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada syal putih yang dikenakan Scorpius. Bernafas dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Scorpius yang sangat khas dan begitu disukainya.

"Hm-hm. Tidak akan lagi," jawab Scorpius tidak jelas karena terhalang muffler yang dipakai Albus dan memeluknya lebih erat.

Kemudian mereka melonggarkan pelukan mereka, cukup untuk memandang mata masing-masing.

"Love you, Albus," ucap Scorpius lagi. Kali ini dengan senyuman yang sangat jarang dia perlihatkan pada orang lain itu. Senyuman mahal seorang Malfoy.

"Love you too, Scorpius," jawab Albus dengan tersenyum lebar. Kemudian mencium ringan bibir Scorpius sekali.

"Jadi, kita pasangan sekarang?" tanya Scorpius. Senyuman itu tidak hilang-hilang dari bibirnya.

"Tentu saja. Mau merayakannya?" tanya Albus sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Scorpius dan menggenggam tangan dingin yang sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya itu.

"Boleh. Mau ke Three Broomsticks?" tanya Scorpius sambil membawa mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak kembali ke desa.

"Tidak. Aku mau beli coklat yang banyak!" ujar Albus bersemangat.

"Begitu? Kalu begitu aku yang traktir,"

"Ah, aku saja,"

"Tidak. Aku,"

Mereka pun berdebat mengenai hal-hal yang tidak perlu seperti itu sampai sore. Meskipun begitu mereka tidak pernah melepaskan tangan masing-masing dan terus saja tersenyum sampai mereka berangkat tidur hari itu.

--

**E.N.D.**

--

Yuhuy!! Cuma dua setengah jam! Rekor pembuatan fic tercepatku! Walaupun jalan ceritanya standar sih.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi kepingin bikin fic tentang dua cowok ini dan inilah hasilnya. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Maaf kalau ada salah pendeskripsian, habisnya di buku mereka cuma kelihatan sekilas sih. Jadi sifat, penampilan fisik, dan rumah asrama mereka aku kembangkan sendiri.

Thank you for the read and, please, review if you don'mind

**G+R**


End file.
